ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Cage
Jonathan Cage (Born Ashley Jonathan Cage on May 25, 1978 in Detroit, Michigan) is an American Professional Wrestler. He's had stints in many well known companies. Most with moderate success. He is most known for working in Championship Wrestling Federation, where he's the only CWF Grand Slam Champion and in Underground X, where he is a former 2 time UX Undisputed Champion. He was formerly employed by the One World Coalition, where he is a former OWC One World Champion. He is currently signed to the Epic Wrestling Organization where he is the current eWo World Champion. He is also the last reigning px:w World Champion. He is formerly one half of the eWo World Tag Team Champions with his partner Ashe Corvin. He is also a former two time eWo Commonwealth Champion. ---- Early life Trained by his father, Jonathan moved up the ranks in the Detroit wrestling scene very quickly. As did his brothers, Nick and David. Then his parents got divorced. He spent some time on the streets of Detroit before getting back into wrestling. CWF and Beyond In early 2000, Jonathan received word that Joe Levinsky of Levinsky Enterprises was looking to sign him to a contract. He made his debut in a steel cage match against Joe Jordan on Loaded. It was during this time that he went to SWL and under the moniker of Phoenix won his first title in his career. The SWL Intercontinental Championship. He also became the company's first double champion by winning the Tag Team Championship with Triple X. He returned to CWF and was there for nearly three years. Becoming a main eventer in the process. He became the company's first International Heavyweight Champion and also training the younger guys who were up and coming in the company. He still has an open contract for sporadic appearances in the CWF. High Impact Competition and Apex Championship Wrestling Jonathan, signed a contract to work for the High Impact Competition in 2003. He had many big names to compete with here. Chameleon, Raizzor, The Notch, Thunderwolf, etc. He did however hold his own against them. He showed this by beating the legendary Sirus Moran for the HiC T-n-T Championship. Sadly, in 2004, HiC closed down leaving the employees to go their separate ways. He went to ACW, and had a chance to win a title before this fed shut down as well. Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment and WEW (1st Stint) It was here in XWE, that Jonathan Cage found his greatest success. Becoming the company's first X-Division Champion and the first Tag Team Champion with his partner, Kid Kaos. The two held the titles for a while before losing the tag team titles to the team of Supreme Might. Jonathan eventually lost the X-Division Title to Kindred London in a brutal Japanese Death Match. He retired from XWE after another couple of months with the company. But it wasn't too long that he came out of retirement and went across the pond to Worldwide Entertainment Wrestling where he wrestled with Kid Kaos before leaving in early 2007. Underground X May 26, 2007, this was the day that Jonathan Cage debuted in Underground X defeating Rick Noble. Then he won a three way match to become the number one contender the Uncensored Championship. He won that title at Superiority by beating Kid-X. He held the belt for eighty-three days before losing in a fatal 4 way to Michael Meadowland. Then he was in line for an Undisputed Title Shot but UX abruptly closed down. eVOLUTION wRESTLING and WEW (2nd stint) Jonathan made his debut in eW at the latest PPV. Operation Killswitch, losing to Mad Mumf and Simeon William. He also pulled double duty wrestling at WEW's Cyberslam reuniting with Kid Kaos yet again. He eventually left both companies. Underground X (2nd Stint) He confirmed the rumor that he was returning to Underground X. He made his return on January 12, 2008. At Redemption 2008, He shocked the world, winning the Undisputed Championship by defeating Reno Drake. Then in a complete twist...he revealed that he and owner John Fisher were in collusion the entire time. At Absolution 2008, he defeated the legendary Sinister Fiend in a hellacious match to retain the championship His reign ended when the company folded once more. Phoenix Wrestling Incorporated It was during the time between the 2nd and 3rd stints of Underground X that Jonathan tried his hand at running his own company. Phoenix Wrestling Incorporated (PWI), traveled around the world and highlighting guys like Jonathan Fhenix, Impulse, and Killah Kain. But sadly, the company folded before the first champion was crowned. Underground X (3rd Stint) When Underground X reopened once again, Jonathan returned and remained Undisputed Champion. Thus making him the only man besides Sinister Fiend to hold the title more than once. His reign ended at Mayhem 2008, when he tapped out to the eventual winner Sinister Fiend. Thus ending his historic reign as Undisputed Champion. He is now slated to compete at the final UX Pay Per View entitled Superiority 2 facing off against his biggest rival Reno Drake. That match, however, failed to take place due to the closing of Underground X for the 3rd time. Wrestling Action Revolution (WAR) On September 9, 2008, Jonathan signed a deal to compete in Wrestling Action Revolution. He is set to make his debut against Jeff Jackson and Alkali on September 17, 2008. Jonathan eventually left WAR due to some backstage issues with the owner Gerard Christ. World Attitude Wrestling (WAW) Jonathan signed a contract to compete for WAW a few months after his debut in WAR. He competed with fellow UX Alumni Larry Fields and his sister in law Alyson Starr-Cage. But after three matches Jonathan left the company for unknown reasons. Epic Wrestling Organization (eWo) On November 17, 2008, Jonathan signed a contract to compete in the Epic Wrestling Organization. On December 28, 2008 at End of Days, Cage pinned Angel Vargas to become the eWo Commonwealth Champion. At Monday Night Violence, on January 12, 2009, Cage lost the title to Sedition Rising's Johnny Roman after being hit with a low blow. Shortly after, new eWo Commissioner Hunter Hartmann gave Cage his rematch against Roman at Zero Hour, which he lost. Cage left the company after getting his head sliced open by Torin Justice. He made his return to get his revenge on Sedition Rising. After some sporadic appearances he left again. He was set to return as a member of former XWE World Champion Ashe Corvin's stable, The Coven. But eWo closed it's doors before that could take place. Return to CWF After leaving eWo, he made a return to CWF as a member of Violent J's the Dark Carnival. When asked about the reason why he joined the Carnival, Cage stated that he was "tired of all the crap that Jack Levinsky put him through, and this was the way to go for a suitable revenge." Now Jonathan had a CWF Title match against Punishment but lost due to interference from Jack Levinsky. Cage was on the verge of getting his revenge against Levinsky in a hardcore contest but lost due to interference from the debuting Diamond Jim. Cage took a break for a while to spend time with his family. Absolute Pro Wrestling Cage recently just signed a contract to be part of the upstart Absolute Pro Wrestling. The company has yet to have an official opening date. Jonathan made his debut in APW and lost in that match. He had a few wins and a loss before leaving the company to take some time off and to deal with some personal issues. Return to CWF...again Jonathan Cage made his return to the CWF to continue the fight with the Dark Carnival against Jack Levinsky and Shane Spencer. This culminated in a three way contest for Spencer's Intercontinental Championship. Spencer pinned Levinsky for the win after Cage was attacked by the Ramblin' Rednecks. One World Coalition Jonathan recently signed a contract to compete in the One World Coalition. He will be debuting at OWC Heartbeat. He won his debut match and is now in a triple threat match for the OWC One World Championship at OWC Life. At Life, he defeated King Nkata and Crippler in a three way dance for to become the OWC One World Champion. With this win, he has also become Supreme Overlord of the company. He defended the title at Nexus against Pelvic Thrust Man. Then the next week, he lost the championship to Crippler. This happened due to his Supreme Guard turning on him and weakening him before the match. Cage has taken a leave from the OWC with an open offer to return at any date. CWF Return and Heel turn Jonathan made his return to the CWF on Loaded attacking Mr. Bones beneath a mask. He would remove the mask to reveal himself thus marking his second heel turn in the company's history. His intentions on attacking Mr. Bones are unknown. After a couple of weeks, Cage revealed his intentions. Then he started preaching about a "Revolution" which was made true when Outlaw joined up with Cage thus starting "The Revolution." Now Cage is scheduled to face former Carnival running mate Violent J in a Highway to Hell match at Countdown 2 Destruction. Return to the Epic On March 27, 2011, Jonathan made his return to eWo at The Crowning in a losing effort to upstart Lance Peterson. Cage would get his first win in his return the next week over Dre Tanielu. He then would avenge his loss to Peterson by defeating him in a 2 out of three falls match for a shot at the Commonwealth Championship. He then entered a short feud with eWo Original Lawrence Jarvis besting him in their first meeting. Jarvis would gain his revenge that following week. Cage would then have his greatest match in eWo to date. He faced off with current eWo World Champion James Dean. Cage took Dean to his limit before passing out to Dean's Fuck You submission maneuver. Then Cage would compete at BodyCount winning his second Commonwealth Championship by beating Lawrence Jarvis yet again in a Stretcher match. He competed in the BodyCount Rumble later that night entering in at number 12. He was eliminated 21st by Hamza Aziz. He then lost the Commonwealth title to Emily Corlen and was injured in the process. He was on hiatus with the company after losing to Jake Norton. But at There Will Be Blood, he returned and attacked then president Scott Palmer along with his VP candidate Jack Darling. He also attacked then VP Kelly 'Godless' Costigan. It turned out that he was still under contract with the company but was forgotten about. The next week, he made his return to the Thunderdome defeating Gabe Shelley. He then took out Shelley with a sledgehammer before Shelley was saved by fellow alumni Lawrence Jarvis. Then Cody Clark interjected himself into Cage's business with Palmer thus shifting Jonathan's focus from Palmer to Clark. Then the next week, Cage defeated former rival Reno Drake's protege Khaos. Then after the match Cage attacked his opponent before Cody Clark made the save. Then in a swerve, Ashe Corvin came out and officially joined Cage. The team then attacked Cody Clark and named themselves the Xtreme Apocalypse. The duo now have a shot at the eWo World Tag Team Championships. On April 3, 2012, Cage and Corvin defeated the Carolina Wrecking Crew to win the eWo World Tag Team Championships. Now Cage is set for an encounter with a former rival in the form of Reno Drake this week on Violence. He defeated Reno Drake after a hard fought on Violence. After he and Ashe defend their titles against Reno Drake and his rechristened protege Pantera, Cage will be going to London to take on Cody Clark inside the Hell in a Cell at The Crowning. Cage would go on to defeat Cody Clark at the Crowning inside a brutal Hell in a Cell contest. After the match, eWo Board Representative Jack Darling named Cage the new number one contender for the eWo World Championship. The following Violence, Cage and Corvin lost their World Tag Team Championships back to the Carolina Wrecking Crew after the CWC put Corvin through a table. Cage was now set to take on World Champion Lawrence Jarvis whenever that match is made. And that match was set for May 29 on Violence. That match was thrown out due to the interference by one Victor Bravis. In addition to getting his title shot, Cody Clark awarded Cage with the eWo owned px:w World Championship. Clark held on to the belt for six years due to the closing of the company but awarded to Cage due to Cage's victory over him at The Crowning. Now the match with Jarvis is to become the first eWo Undisputed World Champion that match was scheduled for June 24 at BodyCount. But that wasn't meant to be as the BodyCount pay per view was canceled due to shady circumstances. It was eventually revealed that Victor Bravis was the man who orchestrated eWo's death as he called it. Which Cage expressed his anger to a reporter who caught up with him afterwards. Then, on January 1, 2013, Cage competed in the No World For Tomorrow tournament to determine the new eWo World Champion seeing as Jarvis was required to vacate the championship upon the cancellation of BodyCount 2012. Cage would defeat his former partner Ashe Corvin in the first round then he came up short in the second round losing to Scott Free in a triple threat cage match that also involved a returning Gabe Shelley. Cage would not be seen again until eWo on HBO 3 when he forced himself into a match at There Will Be Blood with Scott Free and Gabe Shelley, thus it becoming a rematch from the No World For Tomorrow tournament. Cage was not pinned in this match but Scott Free came out on the winning side of the coin yet again. The next week Cage competed against the current World Champion Kelly 'Godless' Costigan. Costigan got the win against Cage thus getting his revenge for the attack Cage perpetrated a couple of years ago. Then Cage would go up against young upstart Leon Eisenberg. Eisenberg proved to be a much more tougher opponent that he thought and thus Cage came up short. The following week, Cage attacked Lawrence Jarvis renewing their rivalry from a year ago. Cage would defeat Jarvis at The Crowning thus earning the number one contender's slot to the eWo World Championship. He would face champion Victor Bravis at eWo on HBO 9 and would be defeated after a low blow. He then took the next show hostage and demanded a rematch. He got his rematch at Body Count in Chicago. At Body Count, he defeated Victor Bravis to become the eWo World Champion. Rebirth of the Underground Cage would be one of the few men to show back up in Las Vegas for the rebirth of Underground X. He would be around for a few shows until leaving abruptly due to some personal issues. He then would send his daughter Cheyenne in his place but she didn't last long either. But upon insistence from Larry Fields, Jonathan plans on making his return to the company, along with his daughter, to make sure that Willie Williams doesn't run it into the ground. He eventually left to let his daughter have her own career there. Not to mention he got the call to return to the eWo. Personal life Jonathan married Carrie Williams on November 5, 1996 when he was eighteen years old. They have three children together, Cheyenne Jennifer (born 1992), Shawn Emmanuel (born 2003), and Elijah Raine (born 2008). The couple divorced in late 2008 after Jonathan had an affair with his sister in law, Alyson Starr. Jennifer is herself a wrestler being trained by her father. Jonathan did have a relationship with his former sister in law for a while but the two called it quits after only two months. He is currently single. Jonathan has several family members that in the wrestling business. His younger brother David Jr., his cousins Madison Cage-Sands, Erik Dafoe, Alex Cage, and his brother in law Michael Edwards. Also his half brother Michael Kennedy is a wrestler as well. In wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'As Jonathan Cage' ***''Shadow Kick'' (superkick/shuffle side kick) - 2001-2009 (used as a desperation move - present) ***''Oblivion/Obliteration'' (elevated cradle neckbreaker) - 2004-2010 ***''Oblivion/Obliteration v2'' (fisherman suplex lift into a sitout powerbomb) - 2010-2012 ***''Repentagram'' (fireman's carry facebuster) - 2007-2008, 2012 ***''Repentagram v2'' (Argentine piledriver) - 2008-2010 ***''Repentagram v3 ''(cutthroat Argentine piledriver) - 2009-2010 ***''Repentagram v4'' (overhead gutwrench backbreaker flipped into an implant DDT) - 2012–present ***''Guilty Until Proven Innocent'' (pumphandle half nelson driver) - 2008-2009 ***''Death Dealer'' (cobra clutch backbreaker) - 2011–present ***''Dream Killer'' (belly to back lift dropped into a piledriver) - 2013–present **'As Phoenix' ***''Phoenix Twist'' (rolling cutter) *'Signature Moves' **''Shangri-La'' (fireman's carry DDT) **''Into the Light'' (Springboard Shining Wizard) **''Into the Light II'' (springboard roundhouse kick) **''Black Death'' (half nelson choke sometimes with a bodyscissors) **''The Dirt Nap Express'' (moonsault side slam) - (innovated) **''Doomsday Drop'' (Double underhook piledriver) **''Hell's Pit'' (corkscrew tombstone piledriver) **''Darkness Falls'' (frog splash) *'Tag Team finishing moves' **'With The Crow' ***''See You In Hell'' (running big boot (Crow)/reverse STO (Cage)) **'With Kid Kaos' ***''The Projectile'' (aided guillotine legdrop) **'With David Cage' ***''Pain in the Key of F Major'' (springboard Hart Attack) **'With Ashe Corvin' ***''Apocalypse Now'' (electric chair lift (Cage)/springboard cutter (Corvin) combination) ***''Shadow Dragon'' (Shadow Kick (Cage) into a bridging Dragon suplex (Corvin)) Title History *'Championship Wrestling Federation' **''CWF World Heavyweight Championship'' (2 times) **''CWF International Championship'' (first) **''CWF Intercontinental Championship'' (2 Times) **''CWF European/TV Championship'' (3 times) **''CWF Hardcore Championship'' (1 time) **''CWF Tag Team Championship'' (1 time) - with The Crow *'Supreme Wrestling League' **''SWL Intercontinental Championship'' (first) **''SWL Tag Team Championship'' (first) - with Triple X *'High Impact Competition' **''HiC Thrash-n-Trash Championship'' (1 time) *'Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment' **''XWE X-Division Championship'' (first) **''XWE Tag Team Championship'' (first) - with Kid Kaos *'Underground X' **''UX Undisputed Championship'' (2 times) **''UX Uncensored Championship'' (1 time) - longest reign in UX History *'Absolute Wrestling' **''AW Global Crown Championship'' (first and only) *'Epic Wrestling Organization' **''eWo World Championship'' (1 time, current) **''px:w World Championship'' (1 time, last) **''eWo Commonwealth Championship'' (2 times) **''eWo World Tag Team Championship'' (1 time) - with Ashe Corvin *'One World Coalition' **''OWC One World Championship'' (1 time)